<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peeping by IllusiveSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162760">Peeping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul'>IllusiveSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Smut, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Traynor went to give Shepard some documents. Accidental voyeurism ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gianna Parasini/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Kinktober 2020<br/>Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr</p><p>Day 23 Prompt: Voyeurism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Traynor knocked twice before entering the office. The large room was empty. She should have turned and come back later, but the curiosity of seeing Commander's Shepard's office got the better of her.</p><p>She glanced at the few ship models that decorated her desk, and the few Thessian wine bottles that rested on the shelf behind it.</p><p>And then, she heard voices by the door.</p><p>She could have just stood by the desk, saying she'd just come to deliver the reports and that she was already leaving. It was the truth, after all. But her mind didn't agree with that, and instead went for an alternate route. The route of panic.</p><p>Hurriedly, Samantha looked around, desperately looking for a place to hide as her heartbeats began to rang in her ears.</p><p>She finally rushed to the closet in front of the couch, just in time for the pair of women who entered to avoid seeing her.</p><p>"Wait" Shepard said as she lifted up her omnitool towards the camera, typing in a few commands. A beeping sound followed shortly after.</p><p>"Now it's playing a recording from before. No one will know you were here"</p><p>"Crafty, Shepard. I like it" Gianna replied, smiling "Now, where were we ?"</p><p>The commander smiled before grabbing Giana's hand, and pressing it tighly between her legs "You said something about fucking me"</p><p>"That I did. And I'm a woman of her word"</p><p>Gianna then pushed Shepard against the office wall, holding her from behind as she unbuckled her belt and slipped a hand into her pants, the other moving under her tank top, kneading her breasts as Shepard turned her head to meet her lips.</p><p>Traynor felt her body trembling, the closet suddenly seeming to get very hot, her face starting to cover with sweat. But she couldn't look away. Not that she wanted to.</p><p>"Wait. Couch" Shepard said, dropping her loose pants and parting from Gianna with a kiss as they began to walk towards the couch.</p><p>Bending over to open the sofa bed, Shepard gasped as she felt Gianna place her hands on her hips, pressing herself against her.</p><p>"I like seeing you like this, Shep" Gianna said in a sultry tone, moving her hand through Shepard's ass and lower back "Bending over for me"</p><p>"Oh yeah ? I have a couple things in the closet you could use to make me stay like this" Shepard replied, teasingly pushing herself against the woman.</p><p>Samantha panicked, the adrenaline mixing with all the other sensations coursing through her body.</p><p>"Maybe later. Didn't expect you to be so excited, Shepard"</p><p>Traynor let out a sigh of relief</p><p>"What can I say ?" Shepard said as she opened the sofa bed, and Gianna invitingly dropped on it "I've been wanting to fuck that smug smile off your face since I met you on Noveria"</p><p>"Is that so ? Let's see who's fucking who"</p><p>Samantha shivered, hands by the sides of her body as her breathing quickened and quickened, her eyes and mind solely focused on the bed, watching the scene of clothes being discarded, mouths and hands finding exposed and sensitive flesh unfold through the smallest opening in the closet door.</p><p>On it, Shepard grunted, burying her face in Gianna's neck, as the woman below her pressed her tighs between her legs.</p><p>Gianna looked directly into the Commander's eyes, giving her a wicked smile as she ran her hand over her muscular back, as the coated her leg with wetness with each move she took.</p><p>Parasini moved her hand down to Shepard's toned ass, and gave it a hard spank before squeezing, feeling herself getting wetter as she heard the way Shepard moaned directly into her ear.</p><p>"Guess you're glad you took… that undercover assignment here at Arcturus, aren't you, Parasini ?" Shepard let out a short laugh, as she kept gasping into the woman's flesh.</p><p>"You know me, Shepard… I always get lucky when sneaking around" Parasini replied before taking one of Shepard's hardened nipples in her mouth.</p><p>Samantha swallowed hard as she heard Shepard's moans when Parasini began kissing her breasts. She scratched the back of her neck, gasping as sweat began rolling down her skin.</p><p>She felt the warmth beginning to build up in her lower stomach. She wanted to move her hand between her legs, to touch herself through her clothes.</p><p>But she didn't dare to do anything that could make some noise, not wanting to risk giving away her presence.</p><p>And when Shepard pushed Gianna down into the bed, burying her face between her legs as the woman guided her motions with her hand in her hair, her ass lifting into the air, Samantha bit her lip so hard she feared she would draw blood.</p><p>The noises that came from the bed left little to the imagination.</p><p>Seeing Commander Shepard, the icon she'd looked up to all her life, touch herself, rubbing her soaked folds as she sucked and drew moans from another woman, none other than the infamous Gianna Parasini, was something she'd never expected to see.</p><p>But she was more than pleased to just be watching.</p><p> </p><p>For now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If someone would like me to add another chapter to this or any of my kinktober writings, feel free to let me know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>